Justin Bieber Toys
Justin Bieber Toys was a site where Justin Bieber's official merchandise was sold. JB Toys existed 4 years. Their contract was over in November 2013. Dolls Music video collection singing figures Now you can collect these JB figures featuring songs and outfits from his top music videos! Each figure plays a 30-second clip of the featured song and comes in an outfit Justin really wore in the video. Also includes a cool mini fan magazine for you! Choose from "Baby" or "One Less Lonely Girl". Justin Bieber Baby OLLG dolls.jpg Justin Bieber Baby doll.jpg|Baby doll Justin Bieber One Less Lonely Girl doll.jpg|One Less Lonely Girl doll JB style collection JB Style Collection dolls capture Justin's signature look and fashion style! From his new shorter hairstyle to his crazy shoe collection, these dolls capture the authentic JB wardrobe! Collect them all for the true Bieber Fever experience! Each includes fashion, shoes and accessories. JB Style collection.jpg Justin Bieber Baby style doll.jpg|Baby doll Justin Bieber Somebody To Love style doll.jpeg|Somebody to love doll Justin Bieber purple doll.jpg Style collection grey hoodie.jpg Style collection sunglasses.jpg Style collection headphones.jpg Style collection red sweater.jpg Never Say Never style concert doll.jpg|Exclusive Never Say Never doll Performance Collection Now you can collect these JB Performance Collection dolls that sing real Justin Bieber songs! Each doll plays a 30-second clip of one of Justin’s top hits and comes in an outfit Justin really wore. Collect them all for the true Bieber Fever experience! Singing-doll-boyfriend.jpg Boyfriend performance doll.jpg|Boyfriend doll U Smile singing doll.jpg U Smile performance doll.jpg|U Smile doll Never Let You Go singing doll.jpg Never Let You Go performance doll.jpg Love Me singing doll.JPG Love me performance doll.jpg|Love Me doll Stuck in the moment singing doll.jpg Stuck in the moment performance doll.jpg|Stuck in the moment doll Never Say Never performance doll.JPG|Never Say Never doll Boyfriend performance doll2.jpg|Boyfriend doll Fashion Accessory Packs Collect all of Justin's signature fashion styles and deck out your doll collection in his hottest looks with these cool fashion accessory packs. Each includes an outfit inspired by JB's real wardrobe, plus colorful sneakers and other small accessories. Choose from 3 styles: Red Raglan T, Purple Hoodie or Black Henley. Red Raglan T.jpg Purple Hoodie.jpg Black Henley.jpg Playsets Concert Playsets with Dolls Justin Bieber Sammy playset.jpg|Backstage playset From November 1, 2010 Justin Bieber Sammy playset 2.jpg Justin Bieber concert playset.jpg|Onstage playset From January 20, 2011 Rocking Tour Bus & Concert Stage Playset Justin Bieber always gets to the show in style with the new Rockin Tour Bus & Concert Stage playset! A place for your JB dolls to perform for all your friends, the Rockin’ Tour Bus features a pop-up concert venue with real stage lights and a spinning stage! MP3 connection and speaker let you pick the playlist for Justin’s big performance from your very own digital music library! After the show, Justin can hang out in the backstage lounge featuring a reversible wall that flips from JB’s dressing room to a video game theater. Requires 6 AAA batteries (not included). Justin Bieber Tourbus playset.jpg Justin Bieber tourbus playset2.jpg Microphones Voice Effects Microphone The Justin Bieber Voice Effects Microphone lets you sing like a superstar with music, lights and cool digital voice effects! Press to play clips and sing along to two of Justin's hit songs – “Love Me" and “U Smile” – and hear your voice amplified with the song! Lights flash to the beat of the music as you sing. Plus, you can connect your MP3 player and sing along to any of your digital tunes! While singing, hit the voice button to digitize your voice with 3 crazy voice effects. Includes microphone, amplifier and connector cord. Voice Effects.jpg Pink microphone.jpg|Pink microphone Vmic-pink.jpg Vmic-silver.jpg|White microphone Vmic-white.jpeg|Silver microphone Singing Microphone Get the in-concert experience with the JB Singing Microphone! It plays 30-second clips of "Baby" and "Somebody to Love" plus 2 concert sound effects. It also features multi-color LED lights that flash in time to the music! Singing microphone.jpg Justin Bieber Microphone.jpg Justin Bieber Microphone2.jpg Collectables Signature Plush Collect these adorable plush bears featuring JB's signature-style hoodies in a variety of colors and styles. Choose your favorite or collect them all! Signature plushies.jpg Signature plush1.jpg|Grey plush bear dressed in "I Love JB" hooded sweatshirt Signature plush2.jpg|White plush bear dressed in 1 Less Lonely Girl purple shirt + Cap Signature plush3.jpg|Brown plush bear dressed in "Team Bieber 01" shirt + cap Signature plush4.jpg|Brown plush bear dressed in Justin Bieber green hooded sweatshirt Signature plush purple and brown.png Signature plush lightblue.jpg Signature plush JB white.jpg Singing Plush Mini Collection My World mini collection.png Justin Bieber mini collection.jpg|My World mini collection Gallery Justin Bieber Toys.png External links *Justin Bieber Toys twitter Category:Websites